SAY SOMETHING
by sundarcy
Summary: Cuando sólo tienes una última oportunidad y llega el momento en el que debes escuchar únicamente lo que te dice tu corazón. ¿Habrá acaso alguna manera en la que ELLA se pueda quedar en mis brazos para SIEMPRE? Songfic dedicado a mi pareja favorita. (Terryfic) Basado en canción: "Say something."


" **SAY SOMETHING"**

Un poco tarde, pero llegó. Aquí está mi aporte para la campaña de mi hermosa amiga AyameDV para traer más historias de Candy y Terry. ¡Mil gracias, preciosa! Por todo el apoyo que me has dado, por aceptar ser mi primera lectora de prueba y por darme el ánimo de publicar esta pequeña historia dedicada a nuestro bellísimo bombón inglés. Esta historia es muy significativa para mí al ser la primera que publico en el Candymundo y también quisiera dedicártela a ti, querida Ayame. Me brindaste tu amistad, poco a poco nos hemos ido conociendo, ya sabes que admiro muchísimo tu forma de escribir y que soy tu fan irrevocable, es para mí un verdadero honor contar tu amistad. Ya he visto cómo las historias de nuestros rebeldes están tan increíblemente reducidas estos días, así que aplaudo sobremanera esta iniciativa tuya de querer aumentar el número de fanfictions para nuestra pareja favorita. En verdad deseo que más personas se unan a esta campaña. ¡Estamos en crisis!

Espero que esta historia sea del agrado de aquellas personas que le den una oportunidad y decidan leerla. Les aseguro que tiene un final feliz para nuestros rebeldes, tal y como siempre debió de haber sido. :P

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarishi. Este es un songfic inspirado en la canción: _"Say Something"_ , escrita e interpretada por Ian Axel y Chad Vaccarino del dúo _"A Great Big Wold"_ , acompañado con Christina Aguilera. Realizo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sólo el ferviente deseo de liberarme de la espinita clavada en el corazón después de ver el anime y leer el manga. Por siempre seré terrytana de corazón.

 **T &C T&C T&C T&C T&C**

… Es como si el reloj de la pared marcara el tiempo de una bomba…

Cada minuto… cada segundo… cada tic-tac que resuena en mis oídos, sólo me arrastra hacia adelante… a lo que más temo… a un nuevo destino… a una nueva realidad que no quiero aceptar.

No puedo detener su curso, ni invertir su recorrido, o mucho menos puedo desacelerar su avance. ¡Lo que daría por poder hacerlo!

Sólo puedo ver con impotencia cómo las manecillas del reloj siguen girando, cómo el tiempo va avanzando, y cómo yo continúo estando aquí, parado en medio de este pasillo de hospital… angustiado… completamente perdido.

 _"Respira"_

Con gran dificultad, inhalo profundamente el aire que me hace falta. Mucha gente pasa, yendo y viniendo por los corredizos, pero yo casi no lo registro. Tengo el pensamiento aún confuso y la respiración breve, tratando en vano de controlar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón. La visión se me vuelve borrosa mientras el miedo se asienta lentamente dentro de mí.

Miedo… es como una sensación que me paraliza. Lo que comienza como una leve contorsión en mi estómago se va convirtiendo rápidamente en esta horrible sensación de ser sofocado por una mano invisible.

Es una lucha interna. ¡Mi propia lucha interna! Una en la que peleo contra todo esto que me enjaula, contra esta sensación que me asfixia y siento como mi cuerpo entero se retuerce por ser libre, a la vez que mi respiración se me vuelve más errática… más profunda.

Mi mente está empezando a fallar como un motor que gira una y otra vez, sin llegar a funcionar. No puedo formular ni un solo pensamiento. Lo único que sé es que cada una de mis acciones podría llevar a más dolor y que…

…y que parece que no hay forma de salir de esto.

Todo se asemeja tanto a una pesadilla. ¡Sí! Una horrible pesadilla en donde estoy atrapado… sin salida.

Soy capaz de sentir el sonido de mi propio pulso latiendo en mis oídos, y mis ojos palpitando sin descanso. No puedo oír mi rápida respiración, sólo puedo sentir el oxígeno entrando y saliendo de mis pulmones.

No tengo ni idea como puedo seguir soportando esto. En cualquier momento voy a explotar por todo lo que he vivido en la última hora.

Casi por inercia, miro dudosamente hacia la puerta frente a mí. Sé que **_e_ _lla_** está del otro lado y está hablando con Susana.

—Candy. — Su nombre sale de mis labios sin pensarlo.

 ** _Ella_** está aquí y ya sabe todo: el accidente, sus consecuencias.

Sigo en la espera, porque parece que no puedo hacer nada más que esperar, una espera que me está matando. Aprieto mis manos a punto de caer en la desesperación.

¡Ya no lo resisto más tiempo! Tengo que detenerme o en cualquier momento soy capaz de romper esa condenada puerta y sacarla de ahí ahora mismo.

¡Quiero que me escuche! ¡Quiero que entienda mi lado de la historia! Deseo que **_ella_** me ayude a resolver todo esto. ¡Los dos juntos!

¿Por qué tenía que hablar con Susana si los que tenemos que hablar primero somos nosotros? ¿Y por qué yo sólo tengo que quedarme aquí a esperar? ¡No quiero seguir esperando!

¿Acaso alguien se ha puesto a pensar como me siento yo con todo esto? ¿No creen que es mucho lo que me imponen? Demasiada la responsabilidad que me quieren dar. ¡Sólo tengo 18 años!

¡No soy una maldita máquina! Yo también siento… incertidumbre… culpa… miedo… Tengo tanto miedo de las posibles consecuencias… de lo que puede pasar… del abismo al que voy a caer. Estoy tan cerca del precipicio... lo siento... lo veo... me aterra.

Aunque trato de respirar para tranquilizarme, aquello parece tan inútil. Todo lo que me abruma me mantiene preso en esta miserable inamovilidad.

Es curioso como la vida puede tomar caminos tan inesperados. Un minuto uno puede sentirse el más afortunado de los hombres y soñar con un futuro lleno de felicidad, pero al siguiente… al siguiente instante te das cuenta de cuán frágil puede ser tu realidad, notas cuán fácil puede ser perderlo todo.

 _"A **ella** … a Candy_. _"_ — suspiro tratando de calmar mi agitada respiración y conteniendo el nudo que está ardiendo en mi garganta.

 _"No sé qué haría si la pierdo."_ — un inconsciente temblor me estremece de sólo pensarlo.

Tendría que aprender vivir sin su luz, vivir sin ver sus hermosos ojos o sus brillantes sonrisas de nuevo, vivir sin ver sus pecas otra vez.

Sólo vivir por el deber, sin amor.

En un destino… un destino que se está yendo de mis manos. Eso es precisamente lo que me niego rotundamente a aceptar.

 _"¡Es demasiado!"_ — quiero gritar con las lágrimas a punto de desbordar de mis ojos. — _"¡Yo no nunca pedí esto! Yo sólo quería… quiero una vida con **ella**. ¡Sólo con _**_ella_** _! ¿Por qué no pueden entenderlo?"_

Si Candy se va, todas las cosas de mi vida que son dulces, hermosas y brillantes se irían con **_ella_** también. Sin **_ella_** estaría roto, incompleto, como si sólo fuera la mitad de algo, de un todo.

Es increíble como una persona puede entrar en tu vida un día, para que al siguiente ya no puedas ni recordar como viviste sin **_ella_** alguna vez. He sido un escéptico toda mi vida, me sorprende cómo la vida misma me enseñó a creer.

Nunca creí en el amor hasta que la conocí…

…hasta que aprendí como **_ella_** era capaz de hacer vibrar y tambalear mi mundo entero, haciéndome sentir una profunda calidez en mi pecho que nunca antes había sentido.

… hasta que descubrí como su sola presencia es capaz de consumirme y hacer que cada fibra de mi cuerpo se encienda sólo por estar cerca de **_ella_**.

… hasta que entendí que quería ser mejor persona sólo para tratar de ser alguna vez digno de **_ella_**.

Por eso es que no quiero perderla. Candy es la única persona que me conoce tal cuál soy; con mis virtudes y mis defectos, pero me acepta.

¿Cómo dejar ir a la mujer que marcó mi existencia como ninguna otra persona lo hizo jamás?

No sólo me enseñó a amar, también me enseñó a confiar, y a creer que puede existir bondad y belleza hasta en las cosas más sencillas que la vida nos puede otorgar. Aunque sea pequeño lo que la vida le dé, Candy es capaz de sacar la felicidad, una chispa de alegría en algo en lo que muchos otros ni siquiera darían importancia.

No quiero renunciar a eso. Yo tengo derecho a elegir y yo quiero elegirla a **_ella_** , por sobre el deber y la culpa, yo también quiero elegir al amor si… si tan sólo Candy me da la oportunidad.

 _"Que_ ** _ella_** _me escuche."_ — cierro los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. — _"Sé que juntos resolveremos esto."_

Lo que más deseo es eso justamente. Ese es el pequeño rayo de esperanza que todavía tengo, la esperanza que **_ella_** me oiga sin dudar para que sea la que me ayude a cargar todos estos sentimientos que abruman, esta culpa que me hace sentir tan miserable hasta de ser feliz. Quiero creer que pueda al fin desahogarme con alguien y que sea Candy la persona que me diga que no estoy SOLO, que ' **siempre'** contaré con **_ella_** en todo esto.

 _"Por favor_ , _que_ ** _ella_** _me escuche."_ — pido con todas mis fuerzas y exhalo con pesadez un ronco suspiro.

Es justo en ese momento cuando oigo la puerta abrirse y mis ojos se abren en el acto para verla salir. Siento cómo mi corazón se detiene junto con mi respiración. La veo apoyarse en la puerta, agachando la cabeza para soltar un trémulo suspiro.

Al fin, **_ella_** está ahí frente a mí, con toda su embriagadora y luminosa belleza deleitando mis desesperados ojos que sólo quieren llenarse de su presencia una vez más, ver sus dorados rizos encajando su bello rostro y esa naricita respingada toda llena de pecas que la caracteriza.

Me niego a apartar la mirada, incluso cuando mis labios no dejan de temblar. Aunque los ojos me queman y mis hombros se agitan con emoción, no dispuestos a retroceder.

 _"¿Por qué no me mira?"_ — Mis manos se aprietan en puños temblorosos, en una batalla desesperada contra la incertidumbre y el miedo que me carcome. — _"Vamos, pecosa. Déjame ver esos hermosos ojos tuyos a los que tanto amo mirar."_

Pero no lo hace, parece estar muy decidida en mantener la mirada fija en el suelo. Entonces, es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de lo que tengo que hacer.

 _"El momento de la verdad"_ — me digo a mí mismo.

Tengo que hablar, debo hacerlo y cuanto antes, decirle todo…

 _ **Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

 _ **(Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti)**_

 _ **I'll be the one, if you want me to**_

 _ **(Seré el único, si tú quieres que lo sea)**_

 _ **Anywhere, I would've followed you**_

 _ **(A cualquier lugar, yo podría haberte seguido)**_

 _ **Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

 _ **(Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti)**_

Estaba a punto decirle mi verdad cuando finalmente enfoca sus verdes ojos en mí. El aire se queda atrapado en mi garganta, por lo que veo en esas bellas lagunas esmeraldas que conozco tan bien.

Esa mirada… esa mirada parece dejar traslucir algo, un determinado brillo producto de una decisión… una decisión que hace instaurar un profundo escalofrío en mi cuerpo.

 _"¡Dios mío, por favor!"_ — suplico lleno de angustia. — _"Que no sea lo que estoy pensando."_

Me trata de regalar una leve sonrisa, muy diferente a sus típicas y tan brillantes sonrisas que constantemente me ofrecía. Esta sonrisa no le llega a los ojos y se nota como lucha valientemente por no llorar.

Una solitaria lágrima traza su mejilla, y así es como las compuertas de su alma se abrieron ante mí. Se muerde su labio inferior con fuerza intentando ocultar cualquier sonido que quisiera escapar de su boca.

Mi corazón se hunde porque toda la realidad me llega de repente, se abre y se libera frente a mí haciéndome sentir tan pequeño, tan insignificante ante todo lo que pasa. Es como si el pequeño rayo de esperanza que tenía se apagara de repente, creo que ahora para **'** **siempre.'**

 _ **And I am feeling so small**_

 _ **(Y yo me estoy sintiendo tan pequeño)**_

 _ **It was over my head**_

 _ **(Estaba en mi mente)**_

 _ **I know nothing at all**_

 _ **(No sé absolutamente nada)**_

Desvía su mirada rápidamente, tratando de evitar que vislumbrara las lagunas acuosas de sus ojos. Muy tarde, ya había visto lo que quería evitar que mirara.

Su labio inferior se estremeció cuando las palabras lentamente salieron de su boca.

—Adiós. — sólo me dice eso y empieza a caminar con paso atribulado hacia las escaleras, todavía empecinada en evitar mirarme.

 _"¿Adiós?"_ —Aturdido y sin aire, tardo unos momentos en procesar lo que me dice, pero el doloroso significado de sus palabras se clava en mi mente poco después. — _"_ _¿Acaso se irá sin escucharme?"_

 _"¡No!"_ — grita en desesperación mi embravecido corazón.

Adiós, esa palabra, esa sola palabra es capaz de apuñalarme el corazón mil veces. Que la vida me quite cualquier cosa, pero que por favor no me la quite a **_ella_**.

 _"A Candy, no."_ — ruego, cerrando brevemente los ojos y apretando los labios para no dejar escapar un sollozo. — _" A_ ** _ella_** _, no."_

Y hoy por fin sé que nunca entendí lo que es el verdadero miedo hasta ahora, hasta el momento en el que veo como lo que más amo en la vida se escapa de mis manos. Lo siento en este segundo en el que veo como mi vida se destruye en pedazos y siento que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Nunca sentí más miedo en mi vida que en este instante al ver que la estoy perdiendo para **'** **siempre**. **'**

Se está resquebrajando todo, se cae a pedazos mi mundo, se destruye por completo.

Mis piernas tiemblan nerviosamente, luchando contra el impulso de caer de rodillas contra el frío suelo. Mi garganta está seca y en ella se encuentran atrapadas cientos de palabras desesperadas luchando por liberarse.

Mi mandíbula se aprieta, el fuego en forma de agua que me llena los ojos es mucho más intenso y está a punto de explotar a través de todas las lágrimas que casi no puedo controlar.

Muerdo mis labios, más fuerte de lo que nunca he hecho. Lentamente, mi cerebro levanta mis pies en pasos desequilibrados.

 _ **And I will stumble and fall**_

 _ **(Y yo tropezaré y caeré)**_

 _ **I'm still learning to love**_

 _ **(Todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar)**_

 _ **Just starting to crawl**_

 _ **(Recién empezando a gatear)**_

 _"Habla"_ — me ruega el corazón y obligo a mi cerebro a cumplir.

—Te llevaré a la estación. — es todo lo que sale de mi boca.

 _"¿En serio eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir?"_ — me reclama el corazón y no podría estar más de acuerdo.

No sé exactamente por qué lo dije, sólo sé que necesito tener más tiempo con **_ella_**. Tal vez al llevarla a la estación pueda tener una oportunidad más de hablar.

—Será mejor que no. — su voz le falló, un breve sollozo pareció escapar de su labios. Sin embargo, ni siquiera me miró, sólo comenzó a bajar las escaleras apresurando el paso.

Entonces siento algo romperse en mi interior, me llega como una profunda estocada que me atraviesa el alma.

 ** _Ella_** está renunciando, se está yendo y lo que no sabe es que se lleva consigo mi vida en sus manos también. Doy un paso tambaleante hacia adelante, con la respiración más pesada que nunca y la mirada cristalizada viendo su figura en retirada.

 _"No, Candy._ _¡Quédate conmigo!"_ — quiero gritar, pero mi mente sigue fallando sin dejar que ninguna sola palabra salga de mis agitados labios. — _"Tienes que saberlo. No puedes irte sin saber que mi vida ya no es la misma desde que te conocí."_

El miedo me tiene paralizado. No puedo moverme de este punto, sólo tiemblo sin cesar.

 _"Debes saberlo, Candy."_ — Mi corazón sólo puede dar golpes secos. — _"Debes saber que todo en mi vida cambió por quien eras, por lo que importas para mí. Mis prioridades ya no son las mismas que antes."_

La veo alejarse más y sigo sin reaccionar. Mis lágrimas que tanto lucho por contener ya van a desbordarse. ¡Reacciona! ¡Reacciona!

 _"¡Corre!"_ — una última orden que nace de no sé dónde grita en mi interior y mi mente al fin me responde para obligar a pies a correr para alcanzarla.

Corro sin importarme nada más, bajando estas escaleras sin siquiera mirar por donde piso. Lo único que quiero es llegar a ELLA y evitar todo esto.

Esto es una carrera contra el tiempo, necesito más tiempo. Tengo que decirle mi verdad, tengo que hacerla entender.

Cuando la alcanzo, sólo puedo tomarla firmemente del hombro para detener su caminata.

—¡Candy! — insisto de nuevo con mi voz a punto de quebrarse. —Te llevaré a la estación.

—Dije que no. ¡No! — los temblores de su voz casi engullían lo que decía. —Eso sólo hará las cosas más difíciles. — termina zafándose de mi agarre sobre su hombro para empezar a correr nuevamente.

Momentáneamente confundido por su rechazo, me toma otros angustiosos segundos reaccionar para seguirla e iniciar otra carrera por alcanzarla.

Con cada paso que da alejándose de mí, siento como si todo a mi alrededor comenzara a oscurecer. Me falta el aire y mi mente empieza a caer. ¡Qué importaba todo lo demás si ELLA no estaba conmigo!

Corro con el alma en vilo, era mi vida la que se iba de mis manos, dejándome en el filo de un frío y oscuro precipicio que quiere tragarme por completo, lo que sería una vida en la ELLA ya no estaba conmigo.

Bajo casi en picada las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo porque mi vida depende de ello, depende de alcanzarla, de evitar este final.

Lucho contra este miedo que me acecha todavía, el temor que me invade ante la idea de no poder alcanzarla. Es como si el tiempo avanzara más rápido, pero mis pasos parecen ir tan lentos. Tal vez es sólo la desesperación que tengo, pero no puedo evitarlo.

 _"¡Alcánzala!"_ —oigo a mi corazón susurrarme y acelero lo más humanamente posible. ¡Qué la suerte este de mi lado por lo menos una sola vez!

Es casi cuando están por acabar las escaleras el momento en el que finalmente logro llegar hasta donde está ELLA.

Desesperación en busca de consuelo y la sangre que corre locamente por mis venas buscan la única manera de calmarme. ¡No importa todo lo demás! Sólo quiero sentirla junto a mí una vez más.

No pierdo más tiempo, es lo que menos tengo, y tomo su pequeña cintura entre mis manos, jalándola hacia mí, fundiéndonos en un fuerte abrazo que hizo que nuestros cuerpos enteros se estremecieran.

Mi corazón se tambalea en mi pecho y mi respiración comienza a acelerarse, llenándome del delicioso calor que desprende su cuerpo, mientras mi alma parece volver a vivir gracias al dulce contacto de nuestros cuerpos, que incluso en esta muy inofensiva forma, me invade con un fuego que había echado de menos por tanto tiempo.

Este es el abrazo que he estado deseando darle desde que la volviera a ver otra vez. No sólo eran nuestros cuerpos los que se unían, sino también nuestras almas se mezclaban la una en la otra sin tener ninguna otra consideración más que la de llenarnos el uno del otro. En este abrazo, el mundo se detuvo en su eje. No existe el tiempo, ni el temor, ni la culpa. No existe nada ni nadie más que nosotros.

—Te lo ruego… permanezcamos así… sólo por un instante más. —mis labios tiemblan tanto y mi voz está ronca en mi súplica.

¿Alguna vez han vivido momentos en los que parece que el mundo se mueve tan lentamente que puedes sentir tus huesos moverse, tu mente caer y tu cuerpo entero temblar? Cuando piensas que no importa lo que te pase a ti por el resto de tu vida, recordarás cada detalle de este momento para **'** **siempre** ,' hasta el último de tus días. Solía dar todo por sentado que nunca creí como un solo momento me podría cambiar para **siempre**.

Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo. Todos mis sentidos en alerta. Ese aroma, ese inconfundible aroma a rosas silvestres, su aroma. La apretó aún más hacia mí. Necesito llenarme más de su aroma, necesito sentir aún más su calor.

—Terry. — su voz quebrándose llega a mis oídos como un trémulo susurro.

Y entonces, así sin más, mi corazón se rompe, explotando en mi pecho en miles de pedazos. En este preciso instante es cuando abandono la poca compostura que me queda.

Por más que intento contenerlo, el dolor sale como un estruendo de mi garganta en forma de un grito silencioso. Las lágrimas que ya no puedo controlar más comenzaron a caer una tras otra, sin señal alguna de detenerse.

Lloro con lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos en sollozos temblorosos que se desgarraban de mi garganta en silencio, sacudiendo mi pecho. Adiós a mi orgullo, ya no me importa si alguien más ve que estoy llorando.

Yo no quiero perderla, pero… **_ella_** ya ha renunciado a mí.

 _"No me dejes, por favor."_ — apoyo mi frente contra sus suaves rizos y exhalo contra su tibio cuello. La siento estremecer al sentir mi agitada respiración contra su piel. Percibo como una de mis lágrimas se desliza sobre mi rostro y cae hacia su cuello, rozando su piel.

Aun a pesar de todo, no la suelto ni un solo segundo. La abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, sin que me importara que sintiera el temblor de mi cuerpo sollozante. La pena que me abruma, me desgarra el alma y tira de mí hacia el suelo, hasta hacerme creer que ya no soy capaz de soportar tanto dolor.

Sólo intento absorber mediante los pocos segundos que parecen quedarme a la mujer que amo y que estoy perdiendo, intento grabar en mi memoria todo lo que pueda de **_ella_**.

Con los ojos cerrados, cientos de memorias a la vez invaden mi mente. Todo lo que vivimos juntos, las muchas pruebas que pasamos.

 _"Nunca podré decirte adiós, Candy."_ — hago más fuerte mi agarre sobre su cintura. — _"Los recuerdos que formé contigo duraran toda una vida. Nunca podré despedirme de ellos."_

Cuando la conocí en ese barco y el momento en el que la encontré en el colegio otra vez. ¿Quién iba a pensar que volvería a ver en el colegio a esa niña pecosa del barco que no había podido olvidar?

Luego, las muchas veces que nos volvimos a encontrar en la Segunda Colina de Pony, donde no paraba de hacerle bromas sólo para ver esas pecas moverse en su carita y donde **_ella_** me enseñó cómo una sola de sonrisas podía iluminar hasta el más oscuros de mis días.

Todo lo que vino después, el Festival de Mayo y las vacaciones en Escocia, cuando me devolvió la confianza en el mundo, al creer firmemente en que guardaría mi secreto y ayudando a reconocer mis errores para perdonar a mi madre.

Cuando reconocí que me había enamorado por primera vez, al saber que me importaba mucho más su felicidad y bienestar que el mío propio. Sólo dejé el colegio para protegerla, dándome el valor para hacer algo que nunca creí podría hacer, dejar todo atrás para seguir mis sueños con la firme promesa que hice de volver por ELLA una vez fuera mayor.

Nuestro breve cruce de miradas en Chicago y los meses que siguieron de correspondencia, todos llenos de esperanza de un futuro los dos juntos al fin. Creí que ahora finalmente estaríamos juntos para **'** **siempre**. **'** Ya no habría más despedidas, ninguna otra separación.

 _"¿Por qué este_ _ **siempre**_ _resultó ser más corto de lo que esperaba?"_ — presiono mis labios tratando de ahogar mis amargas lágrimas. — _"¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan injusto?"_

Abro mis ojos lentamente, todo se ve tan borroso. Aún siento este cosquilleo en mis mejillas por las lágrimas que no quieren parar. ¿Cómo podrían parar alguna vez si ya estaba marcado mi destino?

 ** _Ella_** ya había decidido todo, renunciando sin siquiera escucharme. Sigo llorando porque ya sé cómo acaba esto. No puedo obligarla a quedarse si **_ella_** no quiere hacerlo.

 _"Dime algo, por favor."_ — sollozo con más fuerza, mis esfuerzos para controlarme son inútiles. — _"Esto es una despedida. Estás renunciando a mí y al parecer yo también tengo que renunciar a ti. No me permitas hacerlo. No permitas que te deje ir."_

 _ **Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

 _ **(Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti)**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**_

 _ **(Lamento que no pudiera llegar a ti)**_

 _ **Anywhere, I would've followed you**_

 _ **(A cualquier lugar, yo te hubiera seguido)**_

 _ **Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

 _ **(Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti)**_

Los dos seguimos sin hablar, cada uno controlando sus propias penas. Las lágrimas no ceden, ya no puedo más. Me cuesta tanto respirar que es ya casi insoportable.

No puedo evitar seguir rebelándome en contra de lo injusto de todo esto. ¿Por qué la felicidad me tiene que ser así de esquiva? Es como si mi destino estuviera determinado incluso antes de nacer, un destino marcado en la completa oscuridad y la soledad.

Saber que la oscuridad de mi vida, alguna vez aunque sea en un período tan breve, pudo conocer y probar un poco de la luz que era **_ella_** debería ser suficiente consuelo, pero no puedo evitar necesitar contar con esa luz en mi vida todos los días.

 _"¿Cómo no voy extrañar tu calor? ¿Cómo no voy a extrañar tus sonrisas?"_ — Mis dedos comienzan a trazar círculos en la piel de su cintura. — _"Aún más, ¿cómo no voy a extrañar cómo me haces sentir?"_

No era una sorpresa que mi solitario corazón haya sido atraído al de **_ella_** como las abejas a las flores. Candy era tan cariñosa, tenía tanto amor para dar. No podía perderla, no QUERÍA perderla.

—Me gustaría congelar este momento… — mi voz está temblando, siento su pecho vibrar en sus propios sollozos. —… justo aquí… justo ahora, y hacerlo durar para **'siempre**. **'**

Como quisiera que fuera así, deseo tanto poder detener este instante, marcarlo en la eternidad para que nunca acabase. ¿Habrá acaso alguna manera en la que **_ella_** pueda quedarse en mis brazos para **'** **siempre'**?

Es que ya no puedo estar en paz. La pierdo y con **_ella_** se van todas las ideas e ilusiones que había formado de un futuro feliz. Yo sólo quiero fundirme en **_ella_** por **'** **siempre',** para que de esa forma nunca pueda separarla de mi lado.

 _"Tú eres a la que amo y te estoy diciendo adiós."_ — me entierro aún más en sus suaves rizos, inundados de su aroma. — _"¡No me dejes hacerlo, Candy!"_

 _ **And I will swallow my pride**_

 _ **(Y yo tragaré mi orgullo)**_

 _ **You're the one that I love**_

 _ **(Tú eres a la que amo)**_

 _ **And I'm saying goodbye**_

 _ **(Y te estoy diciendo adiós)**_

 _"No quiero soltarte."_ — Mis brazos temblorosos no la quieren liberar, mi cuerpo entero desea poder seguir filtrándose en la calidez de su piel. — _"No puedo hacerlo, Candy. Va más allá de mis fuerzas. Quiero que te quedes. ¡Dime que te quedarás! ¡Dime algo, lo que sea!"_

No me dice nada. Se queda quieta y callada, sólo ahogando sus sollozos con mucho esfuerzo como si dejara que su corazón entrara y saliera de su pecho.

¿Podía seguir rehusando a ver el final? Había reconocido la firme decisión en sus ojos hacia instantes, una decisión que parecía casi irrevocable.

Parpadeo sin cesar, con mis pestañas cubiertas de lágrimas y mis ojos terminan fijándose en el suelo, debatiéndome conmigo mismo, luchando aún contra el inmenso dolor que supone todo esto.

¿Esta es la única solución? No volvernos a ver nunca más, separarnos de esta forma, luego de todo lo que vivimos. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?

Vuelvo a enfocar mis humedecidos ojos en su cabello y la blanca piel de su cuello. Mis labios se sacuden involuntariamente y mi rostro se contrajo de amargura ante todo lo que estoy perdiendo.

 _"Renunciar a ti es lo más difícil que me puedes pedir."_ — noto como **_ella_** tensa los hombros y agacha la cabeza, esperando mi decisión. ¿Qué más le puedo decir?

 _"No puedo imponerte que te quedes, Candy."_ — Las palabras desgarran mi pecho. Todo esto dolía, dolía demasiado. — _"Si te quieres ir…"_

De repente, mi cuerpo se contrajo un instante, inhalando profundamente y después mis músculos se relajaron, exhalando el que sería muy probablemente mi último suspiro.

 _"_ … _este es mi fin."_

Poco a poco voy soltándola de mi agarre, lo que puedo describir únicamente como lo más difícil que me ha tocado hacer en la vida. Cuando finalmente la suelto siento cómo todo el frío de la noche invade mi cuerpo. Ya no percibo ni su calor ni su aroma. Acaba de suceder hacia un momento y ya extrañaba su calor. Mi interior se volvió un lugar inhóspito y vacío, era como si mi cuerpo entero se hubiera entumecido en un instante, perdiendo toda la energía que poseía.

Ya no más esperanza. Finalmente, acabo de renunciar.

 ** _Ella_** se aleja con un paso trepidante. Algo se agita en mi pecho, un fuego que quema en mi garganta. Necesito algo más.

 _"Espera."_ —La detengo, tomándola del hombro para pedirlo algo, un último favor.

—Prométeme que serás feliz, Candy. — le pido con la voz todavía ahogada por las lágrimas. —¡Prométemelo!

Ya sé que yo estoy condenado a vivir en el infierno, pero quiero que **_ella_** alcance lo que yo ya no puedo.

—Tú también, Terry. — me responde quedamente, apretando mi mano un breve instante, y luego empieza a caminar hacia adelante sin permitirme vislumbrar sus ojos otra vez.

Mis ojos la siguen sin perderla de vista ni un solo instante.

 _"¿Qué hago si mi felicidad está sólo contigo?"_ — es lo que le quiero preguntar.

 _ **Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

 _ **(Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti)**_

 _ **And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**_

 _ **(Y yo lamento que no pudiera llegar a ti)**_

 _ **And anywhere, I would have followed you**_

 _ **(Y a cualquier lugar, yo te hubiera seguido)**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you**_

 _ **(Oh, oh, oh, oh, di algo, estoy renunciando a ti)**_

El peso del mundo entero cae sobre mis hombros, una pesada carga que se siente como plomo en mis brazos. Ahora sí puedo decir con seguridad que estoy solo. Ya no tengo nada ni nadie que me ayude a cargar todo lo que se viene sobre mí.

Si tan sólo… si tan sólo **_ella_** no se fuera o si al menos me volteara a mirar. No me dejo ver sus ojos de nuevo, se va sin mirarme ni una sola vez.

 _"Voltea a mirarme."_ — ruego desde el fondo de mi ser. Las calientes lágrimas surcando por mi rostro. — _"Vuelve la vista tan sólo una vez más. Necesito al menos un último recuerdo de tus ojos."_

Sigue caminando lentamente con cada uno de sus pasos en los que más aleja de mí resonando en mi cabeza cual estruendosas campanadas.

—¿Es así es como acaba todo? — Mi corazón parecía haber dejado de latir. Las lágrimas nublan mis ojos, quemando en mi mirada. —Esto no puede terminar así.

 _"¡Dios mío, por favor! ¡Dame una señal!"_ —suplico desesperado, al no saber que más hacer. — _"¿Esto es lo correcto?"_

La amo… ¡la amo demasiado! Y la necesito conmigo… aquí… a mi lado… todos los días.

Inmovilizado al pie de las escaleras, sigo viendo como **_ella_** se aleja sin voltear ni una sola vez.

 _"Voltea a mirarme, pecosa."_ — imploro casi sin esperanza. Mis hombros se agitan, mi cuerpo entero lucha contra este entumecimiento que me mantiene preso.

 _"¡Yo… yo te amo, Candy!"_ — es un grito que sale de mi alma y que quiero atraviese las barreras, la distancia que nos separa para llegar hasta ELLA en el último palpitar conjunto de nuestros corazones. — _"¡Yo te amo, pecosa!"_

Bajo la cabeza, ya no puedo seguir mirando como ELLA se aleja para **'** **siempre'** de mi vida. Ya no puedo resistir esto. Al parecer, ya todo acabó.

De pronto, algo parece cambiar, noto como el sonido de sus pasos se va haciendo más lento y de un momento a otro se detiene completamente para quedarse parada en ese sitio.

Con el aire atrapado en mis pulmones, casi sin creer lo que sucede, alzo mi vista sólo para ver que ELLA voltea lentamente a mirarme como si hubiera llegado hasta sus oídos ese desesperado grito de mi alma.

¿En verdad me había escuchado? Ni siquiera sé si lo que pasa es cierto o no. No sé lo que termina por convencerme, pero por alguna razón sé que esto tiene que ser cierto como mi corazón que vuelve a latir en reiterados y acelerados palpitares.

Sí, era tan cierto como que ahí frente a mí, podía vislumbrar con mucho detenimiento esas preciosas esmeraldas que me hechizaron desde el primer día.

En esos hermosos ojos se vislumbra un dolor que es casi palpable y que estoy seguro es el mismo que se refleja en mis ojos también.

 _"¿Qué esperas?"_ — me dice el corazón en un murmullo, fundiéndose en mi mente. — _"Esta es la señal que tanto pedías."_

Parpadeo en un segundo, pienso en el siguiente. Tardo demasiado en reaccionar, pero la respuesta de todas mis plegarias se presenta en lo que me está a punto de decir el corazón.

 _"Elígela a_ ** _ella_** _."_ — me susurra con absoluta seguridad. — _"Elige a Candy."_

Y cuando llega tu última oportunidad, sólo hay una cosa que puedes hacer, lo único que haces es seguir lo que te dice tu corazón.

De repente una extraña energía me invade, me llena de vitalidad y mis pies parecen ser guiados por mi propio impulso, nacido de la esperanza.

Noto como el pecho de Candy comienza a subir y bajar en respiraciones agitadas, mientras sus ojos se agrandan de sorpresa al ver como camino hacia **_ella_** con decisión. Sin embargo, no retrocede ni un paso, se mantiene justo donde está.

La distancia que nos separa es lo de menos, hago todo lo posible para acabarla y me detengo justo enfrente de **_ella_** , casi sin aliento.

 _ **Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

 _ **(Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti)**_

 _ **Say something**_

 _ **(Di algo)**_

—No te puedes ir.— trato de recuperar el aliento al alcanzarla.

—Terry…— baja su mirada al suelo, apretando sus manos. — Ya no me queda mucho valor, pero sé…— toma aire para darse fuerzas. —… sé que si me quedo más tiempo sólo sufrirás.

—¿Qué es lo que dices? — la miro desesperado, tomándola de los hombros. —Sólo sufriré si tú te vas.

—Tienes que elegirla a ella. — mantiene la mirada desviada. —Es lo…— traga duramente, como si le costara decir las palabras. —… es lo correcto.

—No. — sacudo levemente la cabeza y la tomo del mentón para hacerla mirarme.

¡Esos ojos verdes! ¿Qué no haría por perderme en ellos eternamente?

 _"No importa el tiempo que pase o donde esté, nunca podré liberarme de ti."_ — Ahora ya tengo esa absoluta certeza.

—Lo correcto no es renunciar al amor.

Aún a pesar de las lágrimas, sus verdes ojos brillan con tanto amor. Es inútil negarlo, este lazo indestructible **'** **siempre'** nos uniría.

—Ese sería el peor de los errores.

Casi sin fuerzas, cierra sus ojos para evitar seguir derramando más lágrimas. No obstante, estas salían aún a través de ellos surcando entre sus mejillas.

—Me niego a aceptar que este sea el final. El final todavía no ha sido escrito y aún…— enfoco mi determinada mirada en sus rosados labios, lamiendo inconscientemente los míos. —… aún tenemos la oportunidad de cambiarlo.

Aparentemente confundida por mis palabras, abre los ojos y me mira dudosamente.

—¿De qué hablas, Terry?

—De esto.

Es lo único que puedo responder antes de atrapar con mi boca sus dulces labios entreabiertos, rodeando firmemente mis brazos en su cintura. Candy sólo suelta un breve jadeo sorprendido, pero no opone mayor resistencia y me corresponde, rodeando instintivamente mi cuello con sus propios brazos.

Las chispas volaron en todas direcciones cuando nuestros labios se tocaron, y el mundo lentamente desaparecía a nuestro alrededor, junto con todas nuestras preocupaciones y nuestros problemas.

Su dulce sabor invade todos mis sentidos, un delicioso cosquilleo que inicia en mis labios extendiéndose en todo mi cuerpo hasta la punta de mis dedos, mezclando su humedad y su calidez con la mía. No hay absolutamente nada que se pueda comparar con este instante.

Es casi mágica la forma en que sus labios se conectaban con los míos. Su boca era tan cálida, la caricia de sus labios más suave de lo que recordaba, de lo que podría haber imaginado y abro mi boca con un gemido bajo. Mi único deseo es tocarla, sentir más de su perfecta suavidad. Tan hipnotizada como yo por las sensaciones que nos recorrían, siento como Candy cepilla mi cabello con sus suaves manos.

Todo era tan íntimo y tan electrizante a la vez. Nuestros labios se mueven en perfecta sincronización con mis manos sosteniendo su cintura y sintiéndola temblar. Creo que yo también estoy temblando y no me importa. Sólo la acerco más hacia mí, volviendo el beso más profundo, más apasionado. ELLA me da permiso de invadir su boca y lo hago desesperado de embriagarme más de su sabor. La corriente de calor que corre por mis venas estuvo a punto de cegarme completamente, a punto de hacerme perder la poca razón que todavía tengo. Tenía que recordar que estaba en un hospital, prácticamente a la vista de todo el mundo.

Con demasiada dificultad, me pude separar de ELLA. Abro los ojos, después de los deliciosos momentos que acababa de vivir. Veo como Candy también entreabría sus ojos, mirándome como si hubiera despertado de un hermoso sueño. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios mucho más rojos y sus ojos ligeramente oscurecidos, era sin duda, la más bella visión que había visto jamás.

Nuestras respiraciones se habían acelerado y lo que siguió sólo fue un breve silencio en el que tratábamos de controlarlas. En ese silencio, todos nuestros secretos quedaron al descubierto, todas nuestras pasiones y la chispa de amor que existe entre nosotros. En este momento, en su amor, yo era fuerte. Fue sólo un beso, pero finalmente me dio el coraje de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Nadie me iba imponer algo que no quiero.

—Creo que con esta reacción compruebo que no recibiré alguna otra cachetada en respuesta. — hablo con la voz ronca, todavía controlando mis emociones.

Sonríe aún a pesar de las lágrimas que empiezan a nublar sus ojos.

—Sólo tú, Terry. — me mira como si quisiera grabarse en su mente cada una de las facciones de mi rostro. —Sólo tú.

Con mucha lentitud, alza su mano y recoge uno de mis rebeldes mechones castaños detrás de mi oreja.

—Terry, mi deslumbrante Terry. — me mira directo a los ojos y me acaricia la mejilla con tanta delicadeza que siento como si cada parte de mi piel expuesta a esa pequeña caricia se erizara y se fundiera en su toque. Me apoyo más en su suave mano, deseoso que esta sensación no se acabe jamás.

Yo también siento las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, de la absoluta desesperación que sentía hacia instantes al estar perdido y con el peso del mundo entero cayendo sobre mis hombros, finalmente siento que estoy a punto de alcanzar el consuelo que tanto necesito.

—No esperes que después de este beso te deje ir. — la miro fervorosamente a los ojos, uniendo sus esmeraldas a los míos y tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

—Escógeme a mí, Candy. — mi voz es casi un susurro, una petición que desborda de mi misma alma. — Elígeme a mí, así como yo te elijo a ti, por sobre el deber y la culpa.

Le limpio las lágrimas que surcaban por su preciosa carita y la veo a los ojos de nuevo a punto de decirle la pregunta que sería capaz de cambiar mi destino para **'** **siempre**. **'**

—¿Te quedarías conmigo a afrontar lo que venga?

Los pocos segundos que siguieron a esa pregunta me parecieron eternos, ponía todo mi destino en sus manos, su respuesta sería el inicio de mi tormento o el fin de mi desdicha.

—' **Siempre.'** — Sus bellas lagunas esmeraldas brillaban y me miraban con todo el amor que podía desbordar de tan hermosos ojos. Había dejado que su alma sonriera a través de su corazón y que su corazón sonriera a través de sus ojos la más bella sonrisa que **_ella_** me había regalado jamás.

Cierro mis propios ojos en alivio y libero el aire que había estado conteniendo. Siento mi corazón a punto de explotar en un alocado frenesí por todo lo que me dijo. Era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer al tener la absoluta certeza que ya no estoy solo.

Sin saber cómo lidiar con los sentimientos encontrados que estaban explotando en mí, simplemente me limito a abrazarla con fuerza, repitiendo en mi mente su nombre una y otra vez.

Junto mi frente a la de **_ella_** , saboreando este instante único en el que ya no eran necesarias más palabras, con eso **_ella_** me decía todo lo que quería y tenía que escuchar.

Ahora sabía que podía enfrentar el destino que viniera de una manera diferente, porque este **'siempre'** no era como los otros siempre que había escuchado o creído antes. En este **'siempre'** había una promesa, una firme promesa de permanecer juntos pase lo pase.

Y con eso era suficiente… con eso era más que suficiente.

 **FIN**

 **o - o - o**

 ** _"Las palabras no esperan el momento perfecto_ _, crean sus propios momentos perfectos convirtiendo los instantes más ordinarios en segundos especiales."_**

 ** _Espero haber hecho especiales estos momentos dedicados a mi historia._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _. . . . . ._**

 ** _By: Sundarcy_**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Mi primer songfic. ¡Qué emoción! Pues digamos que la idea nació, cuando estaba releyendo un libro escrito por Gayle Forman llamado: _"Si decido quedarme"_ y como siempre me sucede después de leer un libro, me entraron los deseos de volver a ver la película. Resulta que _"Say Something"_ es la canción principal de la película y por alguna razón, se me pasó por la mente lo bien que queda esta canción con la despedida de Candy y Terry en las escaleras. Sí, esa despedida que tanto nos desgarró el corazón, a mí desde pequeñita me impactó bastante. Así que me decidí a poner esta canción en esta parte que tanto nos hizo llorar a todas y cambiarle el final a uno en el que esta parejita se quedara junta después de todo. Espero les haya gustado.

Antes de despedirme quisiera decir algo más. Apoyemos a la campaña de la preciosa Ayame para traer más fics dedicados a nuestro hermoso Terry en esta página. Necesitamos más historias de nuestros rebeldes para acabar con esta grave crisis. Aquí somos aficionadas, Dios sabe que yo no soy ni principiante en esto de escribir, pero lo hacemos por este cariño que le tenemos a estos personajes. Confiemos en que esta crisis vaya acabando y que más personas se animen a publicar historias para un personaje tan deslumbrante e inolvidable como el bellísimo Terry.

Espero que estas fiestas navideñas brillen en todos, llenando estos días de alegría y paz. Los mejores deseos para ustedes y su familia durante esta temporada.

Sunny :P


End file.
